The Things Friends will Do
by At Least I Didn't Fake It
Summary: Scott wants to propose to Jean. But there's just one problem - he can't see any color except for red. He doesn't know what color any engagement ring is. So what does he do? Turn to his best friend Rogue for help, of course! Oneshot. Set before the cajun's question. Scott/Rogue friendship, jott, slight Romy.


**Hey guys this is a oneshot set before my other one, cajun's question. I don't own any of these characters, Love story by taylor swift, a thousand years by christina perri, or all of me by john legend. hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, Rogue, I'm going to, like, miss you so much!" Kitty wailed, her eyes suspiciously misty once more. Rogue smiled at the younger girl.

"Aw, c'mon Kit, Ah'm only goin' tah Connecticut. Besides, Ah don't leave for anothah two weeks!"

"But you're still, like, _leaving!_ " Kitty groaned, flopping back on her bed. Rogue just laughed at the seventeen year old girl. They had been given the option of having their own rooms after the Apocalypse ordeal, as Magneto and the Acolytes had joined the mansion and they expanded out. However, both girls refused, having secretly loved their roommate, and they spent the last of Rogue's high school years in that room. Now, Rogue was going to college to pursue a degree in Political Science and hopefully law, and Kitty would be spending her senior year alone in that room.

"Knock knock," said a cheesy voice. Kitty yelled out impatiently,

"It's open!"

In came Scott and Jean, both of whom attended college in state. At almost twenty one, the two of them remained the X-men power couple.

"'Lo Cyke, Doc," Rogue joked, referencing Jean's career choice as a medical doctor. Jean smiled back at her.

"Hey, Rogue. So, how does it feel? You're about to go to Yale!" Rogue could hear the sisterly pride in Jean's voice, and projected to the older girl that she was once again shocked at how much Miss Perfect had changed over the two years since Apocalypse.

"Hey, you're one to talk!" Jean said out loud with a humorous indignation. "You aren't even Goth anymore!" Rogue threw her head back and laughed.

"Ah never was, hun. Ah just didn' want anyone tah get close, in case they touched meh. Then Ah got tired of all that purple. 'Snot even mah favorite color, yah know?"

"Yeah, we like, know," Kitty said, having received this explanation many a time.

"We are all so proud of you," said Scott, pulling Rogue gingerly into a hug, careful not to touch her skin. Rogue turned red with embarrassment. Why did everyone act like it was such a big deal?

"Don't overestimate meh," she protested weakly, "'Ah probably got in 'cause of some sorta early Affirmative Action," she said, referencing the discrimination against mutants.

Kurt walked in right as she was saying that, rolled his eyes, and whacked her on the back of her head. "Shut up, meine schwester, you got into an Ivy League school, zhe highest ranked for law vhich is vhat you are going to do, and you should not underplay zhat."

"Ow!" Rogue groaned, glaring at her brother. "Yah suck. 'N besides, Ah didn't get inta law school yet. Just undergrad Poli Sci." Kurt just wrapped his tail around his sister's waist in a hug.

"So vhen vill you be returning home?" Kurt asked her, ignoring her last comment. Though Kurt was her twin (though due to a strange set of circumstances, born two months before her...long story), and therefore around her age, he had missed some schooling back in Germany due to being bullied because of his unusual appearance. He would be a senior along with Kitty.

Rogue sighed, thinking over her outlined schedule. "Well, Ah should be home for Thanksgiving and then Winter Break, but Ah don't think Ah can come home any earlier than that."

Now Scott's head shot up. "Wait, what?" He sounded strange, almost panicked. "Uh, Rogue, you're sure you won't be there earlier?" Everyone turned to him. He blushed. "Never mind," he muttered.

Everyone else let it go, but Rogue knew better than that. She fixed Scott with a stern look which told him that they were going to talk about it later.

* * *

It was Tuesday that day, which meant it was time for Scott and Rogue's one-on-one training session in the DR when everyone else was eating dinner. Of course, none of the other X-men knew that this 'training session' really meant it was Scott and Rogue's movie night in the DR, where they would catch up and chat about their week while watching random movies and eating junk food.

"Yah're mah best friend, Cyke," Rogue said lazily, stretching her feet out in Cyclops' lap and eating another spoon of ice cream. Scott smiled at her.

"You're my best friend too, Rogue," Scott smiled fondly at her. He had to admit, he originally wasn't exactly the biggest fan of the girl who stole his power, kicked his ass, and joined the enemy. But during their Christmas trip to help Warren Worthington, they became closer, and Rogue was who he would go to when he needed to get something off his chest or wanted advice. He harbored no romantic feelings for her - she didn't care for him that way either - but she was extremely important in his life and he didn't know what he would do without her.

"What's on yah're mind, Cyke?" Asked Rogue. She had noticed Scott's daydreaming and lack of attention to anything for a while now, and was just bringing it up. Scott sat up, sighing.

"I love Jean."

Rogue snorted. "Naw, really?" She rolled her eyes and gave him a good natured smile. Scott playfully scowled at her and continued.

"I want to ask you a favor." Seeing her expectant look, he took a deep breath. "I want to propose to Jean."

Rogue's eyes widened and a huge grin broke out on her face. "Aw, Scott," she breathed excitedly, "What does it look like? When are yah gonna do it? How -"

Scott looked down at his feet uncomfortably. "That's my favor to ask of you."

"Huh?"

Scott looked at her despairingly and pointed at his glasses. "I can't see colors except for red, remember? I want to get Jean a silver ring with emeralds and sapphires. But I _can't see color_. So I wanted to ask if you would mind coming with me to buy it, and tell me what everything looks like." Here he grabbed her gloved hand in his own. "I trust your judgement more than anyone else's, and you're my best friend. I want you there when I make one of the most important decisions of my life."

Rogue sat back, unable to speak. Tears rushed to her eyes, and she threw her arms carefully around Scott's neck, protected by the sweatshirt he was wearing. "Aw, Scott," she said, her voice breaking, "Ah'd love tah. Yah and Jeanie are perfect togethah and Ah'd love tah help yah pick a ring for her!"

She pulled back and smiled brightly. Scott looked at her gratefully and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Rogue."

She got a mischievous look in her eyes. "Well, Ah dunno 'bout yah, but Ah think this is a cause for celebration! Why don't yah and meh go an' prank the Swamp Rat?" Rogue, much like her brother, was actually an extremely good prankster, but was a little more subtle about it. Scott so obviously wanted to say yes, but she saw the hesitation in his eyes.

"And risk yet _another_ shouting match between you and him? No, thank you."

"He'll think Bobby did it," she cajoled. Scott gave in. It wasn't necessarily that he hated Gambit, exactly. It was just that he was flirting with Rogue to add her as another notch on his bedpost. The minute the Cajun grew sincere feelings for his best friend, Scott would support him wholeheartedly. Until then though, young, innocent, eighteen year old, future lawyer Rogue did not need a insincere playboy to break her heart.

"Alright, you win. What do you want to do?"

Rogue sported a catlike grin, and Scott was struck by the resemblance she bore to her twin, Kurt, and their mother. "Ah was thinkin' somethin' 'bout messin' up those good looks he's so arrogant 'bout," she produced some green hair dye, "An' tah quote our dear Anne of Green Gables, 'Ah just wanted tah give him gorgeous raven locks.' Or somethin' lahke that, anyway." She added as an afterthought, shrugging.

Scott couldn't help himself. He jumped up and rubbed his hands. "Okay, when do we start?"

* * *

The next morning at six, Rogue got up out of bed and threw on a pair of dark leggings and a thin, long sleeved top. She sighed, brushing a strand of curly white hair out of her eyes. She had long ago given up on meticulously straightening her unruly hair every day, opting instead to put leave in conditioner in after her shower every night and just making sure it didn't frizz too badly in the morning. She glanced over at Kitty's sleeping form, sprawled limbs all over the sides of the bed. She quietly closed the door behind her and walked casually to the garage. Scott was already there, waiting for her impatiently. Without a word, the two of them got into Scott's new Mazda, the one he got after Kitty forgot to phase his red Cobra through the mailbox she drove through.

"Where we headed?" Rogue asked curiously. Scott smiled.

"Ironically enough, Stark Industries owns a marriage boutique." He said, not needing to mention that it was also the only mutant-friendly store in the vicinity.

"Figures," Rogue snorted. She stretched her arms and yawned. "So, whatcha tell Jeanie this mornin'?" Scott looked guilty. He never lied to Jean.

"I told her I was taking you out for the day to have some fun in the city before you have to leave for college." Rogue nodded approvingly.

"That's a believable lie."

"Technically it isn't a lie because we are going to the city for this." Scott said defensively. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Yah're so whipped, Scott," she giggled. Scott frowned.

"Am not!"

The argument continued all the way through the drive, until they ended up in the city and in front of Stark's marriage boutique.

When they walked in, a woman with red hair bleached slightly by the sun caught Rogue's attention. That woman was talking with the store's manager, and both were talking and laughing. Rogue nearly fainted when she realized she was close to _the_ Pepper Potts.

Scott didn't even notice and started to drag Rogue over to a display. "What about these?" He asked her urgently. Rogue shook herself out of her daze.

"Uh - what kinda ring are yah lookin' for? Silver? Gold? Diamond or nah? And whats the budget?" She started with the rapid fire questions, drawing Pepper and the manager's attention towards them.

"Why, hello, how may we help you?" Asked the manager pleasantly. Scott looked up and his jaw dropped when he saw Pepper Potts.

"You - you -"

"Shaddup, Scott!" Rogue rolled her eyes. She held out her gloved hand and shook the managers as well as Pepper's. "Hello, Ah'm Rogue, and this is Scott. He wants tah propose tah his girlfriend, but he has an eye condition and can't see colors. He asked meh tah help him pick somethin' out for Jeanie, but Ah know y'all's opinions will be much more useful." Pepper shook her hand enthusiastically.

"I'd be honored!" Pepper beamed. "So, Scott, what was the kind of ring you wanted? I heard Rogue over here ask you the style you want."

Scott blushed. "Well, I think I'd like to get her a silver ring."

"Well, that's excellent!" The manager clapped her hands. She led them over to another display.

"Budget?" Asked Rogue briskly, nudging Scott.

"Six thousand."

The manager pointed out three rings. "These all fit the budget, and they're silver."

"They're gorgeous!" Pepper added.

"What do they look like?" Scott asked Rogue. She smiled.

"Exactly as yah see them. Diamonds. That one ovah there - " she pointed to the left-most one - "Has two smaller diamonds on each sahde of the big one yah see."

Scott was silent for a long moment. "I don't know the color of her eyes," he finally confessed to Rogue. She cocked her head to the side, confused. "I mean, I know what color her eyes are through these lenses, but I don't know the green of her eyes."

Rogue understood perfectly. From the memories she had gained from Cyclops, she knew that the shades of red were different between real colors. "Yah wanna get her somethin tah match her eyes," she nodded. Turning to the manager, she grabbed Scott's wallet and pulled out a picture of Jean. "Is it possible that yah have any silver rings with emeralds as well?" She asked.

Pepper hurried off. "I saw something earlier," she called from where she was, "It matches your friend's eyes perfectly!" Rogue and Scott exchanged glances and followed her.

"Here it is!" She exclaimed triumphantly. Scott's jaw dropped when he caught sight of it.

It was gorgeous, with three little strands seemingly weaving in and out of each other. Even through the lenses, he could see the sparkle of the six or seven small jewels that studded around it.

"Rogue?" He asked, his chest slightly tight. He glanced at her. She was smiling.

"They're exactly lahke her eyes," she confirmed. Scott nodded once.

"I think we found it," he beamed. Pepper jumped up and down, clapping and squealing.

"Ah don't think anythang could ruin his good mood now," Rogue smiled at the manager.

* * *

Two hours before the date where he was going to pop the question, Scott received bad news and lost his good mood.

"What do you mean, you can't make it?" He whisper-yelled into his phone at the lead singer of Jean's favorite band. He had planned this night to the last second, and now it was falling apart.

"Sorry, man," the guy sounded extremely apologetic, "But the woman my husband and I are adopting from is going into labor now," he said, and indeed, Scott could hear the heavy breathing of another person through the phone. He deflated instantly.

"Don't be sorry, your family should always come first. Congratulations!" Scott said and hung up.

 _What am I going to do?! The band was supposed to serenade her right at our table!_

"Cyke?" A knock came on his door. Scott sighed.

"Come in, Rogue."

A red and white striped head poked through. "Yah ready? Tonight's the big night!" She was extremely excited to see Scott and Jean get engaged.

"The band bailed." Scott blurted out. He started to pace. "I wanted it to be perfect! Should I cancel today and do it later? Should I just go ahead and do it anyway? Should I-"

"Ah'll take care of it, Scott," Rogue said calmly. "What's her favorite song?"

"All of Me, by John Legend." Scott replied automatically. Rogue gave him a brisk nod.

"Rahght, next favorite?"

"That theme song from Twilight."

"And her third favorite?"

"Love Story, by Taylor Swift."

Rogue smiled at him. "Don't worry 'bout a thang, Scott. Ah'll take care of it. Trust meh."

* * *

Rogue knocked on the door, holding her breath in anticipation.

The door opened, and the person behind it stopped in surprise as he saw her, and then smirked and leaned against the doorway.

"Bonjour, chere, what brings y' t' Remy t'day? Finally decided t' say yes t' de date?"

Rogue's jaw clenched, but for once she ignored him. "Yah can play the piano and guitar, rahght?" She asked abruptly. Gambit's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oui, but how'd y' know-" He paused as she tapped her head knowingly, "Ah."

"Ah need yah tah do meh a favor." Rogue gritted out, hating to ask him. The Cajun smirked.

"Anyt'ing fo' y', cherie! But Remy's gotta get somethin' in return."

When Rogue explained what was going on, Gambit was surprised to say the least. But, nevertheless, he agreed and went to go put on a suit. Rogue herself smiled a little bit and went to go change in the room she shared with Kitty.

"Hey, Kit, can Ah borrow this dress of your's?" She called to her brunette roommate. Kitty's head shot up and stared at what Rogue was holding up.

"Like, of course, but why? Ooh, do you, like, have a hot date tonight?" She asked, her eyes sparkling. Rogue shook her head.

"Ah'm helpin' a friend out, but it's in a fancy place. So Ah can borrow it?"

Kitty waved it off. "Go ahead! But you have to tell me, like, everything!"

With a laugh, Rogue agreed and went to change.

The dress she borrowed was white and flowed to half her thigh and the sleeves had gaps right at the shoulder, but was long sleeved nonetheless. There was some lacy designs embroidered at the top. Rogue straightened her hair for the first time in six months. Her hair had grown longer, now reaching her shoulder blades when straight as opposed to the base of her neck. She walked out of the room wearing a white coat, also Kitty's, and some knee high, white boots. She looked herself over once in the mirror. _Ah look lahke Emma Frost's psyche took over,_ she thought dryly. She was about to change when Kitty phased in and gasped.

"Oh my God, Rogue. You look, like, so gorgeous!"

Rogue blushed slightly. "Yah think Ah should go with this?"

"Oh my God! Like, totally!" Kitty gushed. Her eyebrow furrowed. "Wait, what's this, like, for?"

Rogue hesitated and looked at the time. Scott and Jean had probably left by now, so it was safe to tell Kitty. Besides, she needed some help with the light show Cyke had planned before the band bailed.

"Scott's proposing tah Jean tonahght," she whispered. Kitty's eyes widened and she squealed so loudly Rogue swore she heard the conversation in the room below them stop.

"Shh!" She hissed. "Ah need yah're help."

"Like, anything I can do, I will!" Kitty started to jump up and down. Rogue smiled.

"Well, go put on a nahce dress. Ah'll explain while Ah drive us there."

* * *

Jean Grey smiled happily. These past few years with Scott had been a dream come true. She loved him so much, and she knew he loved her just as much.

For this date, Scott had reserved them a table at El Amor de la Reina, the most expensive restaurant in the area, with excellent food and wonderful decor. He had been a perfect gentleman, and Jean was so happy in that moment she felt she could burst.

"So what do you think?" Scott asked her with a gentle smile on his face. Jean grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Nothing could ever beat this, Scott. This is the most perfect experience of my life," Jean assured him.

The lights dimmed even further, making Jean's eyebrows furrow. She could sense Scott's feelings vaguely, but didn't pry into the sudden affectionate feeling she knew he had for Rogue, his best friend. Jean was by no means jealous of the younger girl, she trusted both Rogue and Scott very much, but she was a little confused as to why her boyfriend was thinking of Rogue during _their_ date. She opened her mouth to say something, but a soft guitar melody was starting to play. She recognized the chords and barely noticed Scott grin widely.

"I take that back," Jean laughed, "What are the chances of this song playing? _Now_ nothing can beat it!"

 _We were both young when I first saw you._  
 _I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_  
 _I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

It was a little surprising to hear a different voice sing Taylor Swift's famous lines. It was a beautiful voice, melodic and slightly husky, and Jean found herself wanting to hear more music from this mysterious woman with the mysterious voice.

 _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
 _See you make your way through the crowd_  
 _And say, "Hello, "_  
 _Little did I know..._

 _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_  
 _And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
 _And I was crying on the staircase_  
 _Begging you, "Please don't go"_  
 _And I said..._

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
 _I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
 _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

Jean was in awe. "Scott, whoever this is has a set of pipes!" She glanced at the leader of the X-Men. Scott was watching her with a look in his eyes. Jean turned pink self-consciously. "What?"

"Nothing," Scott whispered, "It's just that you're beautiful."

 _So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
 _We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
 _So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._  
 _Oh, oh._

 _'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_  
 _And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
 _But you were everything to me,_  
 _I was begging you, "Please don't go"_  
 _And I said..._

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
 _I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._  
 _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

 _Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
 _This love is difficult but it's real._  
 _Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
 _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".  
_ _Oh, oh, oh._

Jean looked at Scott. "Are you my Romeo?" She asked jokingly.

 _I got tired of waiting_  
 _Wondering if you were ever coming around._  
 _My faith in you was fading_  
 _When I met you on the outskirts of town._  
 _And I said..._

 _Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
 _I keep waiting for you but you never come._  
 _Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._  
 _He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

Scott grabbed Jean's hand. "I love you, Jean."

 _Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
 _I love you, and that's all I really know._  
 _I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress_  
 _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".  
_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

Jean gazed at him with her feelings clear on her face. "I love you too, Scott."

 _'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

The song ended with a last strum of the guitar, and the whole restaurant burst into applause. Over the speakers came a voice that both Jean and Scott knew very well.

"Like, give it up for our performers!" Came the perky voice of Kitty Pryde. Jean looked at Scott in confusion, only to see him just as nonplussed as she. Both were feeling a slight irritation at their date being interrupted, but it all fell away with her next words. "That was Mr. Remy LeBeau on the guitar, and -" her voice was almost inaudible as she spoke to a person next to her, "- Miss Rianna Ama Darkholme with those powerhouse vocals!"

The curtain in front of the stage lifted to reveal Gambit in a black suit, putting the guitar back and sitting behind the piano, and Rogue in a white dress that Jean knew belonged to Kitty holding on to a mike. Kitty herself was off to the side of the stage, next to the stairs, wearing a floral top and a light pink skirt. Jean felt her jaw drop at the sight.

"Did you know that _Rogue_ could sing so well? Or that Gambit could play the piano and guitar?" She asked Scott. He shook his head truthfully.

"Hi, y'all," Rogue said gently as Remy settled down behind the piano. "So, we have a couple of friends who are here rahght now, and we wanted to take the tahme tah express the special bond they share. Jean, Scott - this is for yah."

Remy started playing the piano, his fingers moving with ease as a gentle melody filled the restaurant. Jean could hardly believe the song that they were playing.

 _The day we met,_  
 _Frozen I held my breath_  
 _Right from the start_  
 _I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._  
 _... beats fast_  
 _Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave?_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
 _But watching you stand alone_  
 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

As Rogue sang, Jean felt herself swell with love as she looked at Scott. "You planned this!" She whispered, her eyes filling up with tears of gratitude. He nodded.

"Well, Rogue was in charge of the details, but it was my idea, yes. Not her singing, or bringing Gambit and Kitty into it, but serenading you was."

"I love you so much."

 _One step closer...  
_ _I have died every day waiting for you  
_ _Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
_ _For a thousand years  
_ _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Rogue moved closer to Remy as he started to sing. He had a nice voice which complemented Rogue's very well.

 _Time stands still_  
 _Beauty in all she is_  
 _I will be brave_  
 _I will not let anything take away_  
 _What's standing in front of me_  
 _Every breath_  
 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One_ step closer... I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more...

I'll love you for a thousand more...

One step closer

"Jean, you are the most important person in my life," Scott said seriously. Rogue walked down the stage and the spotlight Kitty had placed on her followed her to Scott and Jean's table.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

"I love you more than I've loved anyone before..."

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

"You are the light of my life -"

 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

"And I want to spend the rest of my days with you." Jean gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

Scott got up and kneeled down.

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

"So I wanted to ask you one very important question."

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

"Jean Elaine Grey,"

 _I'll love you for a thousand more..._

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Scott! Yes, I'll marry you!" Jean choked out through her tears. She held her left hand out to let Scott slip the beautiful ring on her finger. He stood up, and the two of them embraced. Everyone in the restaurant applauded.

"Give it up for the happy couple, y'all!" Rogue said into the microphone. "We have one more song for y'all. This happens tah be a nice, slow song, so feel free to dance yah're hearts out!"

She made her way back to the stage, one spotlight on her and Remy on stage, and another on Jean and Scott, who were in their own world.

Remy started playing the next song on the piano. Rogue stood next to him, smiling softly. For the first time, Remy felt true affection when he saw her. She was a nice girl when she let her guard down, Remy had to give her that. He had been blown away by her voice, but even more so by the true passion she had that he felt through his empathy. She lay her hand on his shoulder and he felt his heart skip a beat.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth_  
 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
 _You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright  
_

All around, couples were getting up and dancing as they held the one they loved close to them. In the center was Jean and Scott, who were slow dancing with Jean's head nestled against Scott's shoulder. The ring sparkled every time it caught the light.

 _My head's underwater_  
 _But I'm breathing fine_  
 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Rogue glanced next to her, where Remy's talented fingers were dancing across the black and white keys as effortlessly as breathing. Though she'd never admit it, her opinion of him had changed when he agreed to do this for Jean and Scott. He wasn't as arrogant and self absorbed as both she and he thought he was.

 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you, oh_

From the balcony, in the light system, Kitty pulled out her phone and started recording the sweet scene below. She noticed the shy looks flashing between the two Southerners and had to bite her lip to keep from squealing.

 _How many times do I have to tell you_  
 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

 _My head's underwater_  
 _But I'm breathing fine  
_ _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Remy looked up at Rogue, his mind swirling. Maybe the sassy girl from Mississippi was worth more than just a good night...

 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you, oh_  
 _Give me all of you, oh oh_

Rogue met his gaze, black-and-red meeting emerald green. She had always found his eyes beautiful...

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
 _Risking it all though it's hard_

Jean and Scott glanced at the two on stage as Rogue belted out the bridge, and Jean smiled. "Maybe they'll be good for each other. Who knows?"

Scott shrugged, drawing her even closer. "I don't know," he whispered into her ear, "But if he feels a fraction of what I feel for you for Rogue, he has my blessing."

 _Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all, of you, oh oh oh._

* * *

 **whew! that was fun! please tell me how you felt about it! i love reviews, especially constructive criticism!**

 **love you guys!**

 **\- jules**


End file.
